Changed
by Derp-Machine
Summary: Hiatus - When Jinx desided to change sides, what happened? JxKF I'm not very good at writing summeries or picking titles, so they stink. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

me I wanna own the teen titans! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

brother SHUT UP! hit me with a frying pan she doesn't own them.

P.S. R&R please! And it's my 1st story, so be nice! Danka!

JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF

Jinx was walking down the street in her civilian clothes. Her pink hair didn't stand out much because of all the other people that had odd hair colors around her.

"Hey pretty lady," a man said. Jinx spun around to see the man about 3 inches away form her face.

"Why don't you come with me and we can have a little fun?" An evil smile crossed his face.

"I'd rather not," Jinx said, as she started walking off. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Come on. You know you want to."

"I really don't want to," Jinx said uneasily.

She saw out of the corner of her eye a boy, about her age, stop and look over.

"Hey!" he yelled. She saw him running over. "There you are! I've been lookin' all over for you!" He turned to the man. "Thanks for findin' her for me. Well, we better get goin'. Bye!"

And with that, Jinx was pulled by the boy into an alley.

JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF

Once they were in the alley, the boy looked at Jinx.

"You OK?"

Jinx just stared at him. He had bright red hair, like fire, and bright blue eyes, like ice.

"Hey, I asked if you were ok," he said again.

Jinx snapped out of her trance.

"I could have handled myself back there! I didn't need you to step in!"

"Sorry. I was just tryin' to help." He seemed offended "Cuz, I mean, you are kinda cute."

Jinx stared at him again, this time with disgust.

"WHAT IS THIS! HIT ON JINX DAY!" she yelled. The boy tried his best to calm her down.

"Be QUIET!"

'_She's goina hate me for this,'_ the boy thought.

He leaned closer to her and pushed his lips to hers.

'_That aught to shut her up,'_ he though. _'But I'm still dead meat'_

'_Oh my god!' _Jinx thought. _'I don't even know this guy's name!'_

They both pulled back with amazement in their eyes.

"By the way," the boy said, like nothing happened. "My name's Wally. I take it your's is Jinx."

She blushed. "Yeah," she said quietly.

They both stood there for a little when a beeping noise broke their silence. Jinx reached for something in her pocket.

"Sorry," she said. "I have to go. See-ya around some time?"

"You bet," Wally said. He gave her one more quick kiss on the nose and walked off.

As he was walking, he reached into his own pocket and brought something out. He opened it and a boy's head appeared on the screen. He had black hair and a mask over his eyes.

"Talk to me," Wally said.

"There's a robbery at the museum. I want you to check it out."

"Why me, Robin?"

"Because you're the closest and you can run the fastest. That's why they call you Kid Flash, right?"

"Fine, but you owe me one, bud," he said with a sigh.

Wally ran into an alley and spun around at the speed of light, and when he stopped, he was in a yellow and red spandex with a red lighting bolt on the chest.

He sped off out of the alley, once again at the speed of light, and when he stopped, he was in front of Jump City's Museum.

JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF

Merci very much for reading! Hope u liked it! More to come. Beware! MUAHAHAHAHA! Heh heh R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ello! Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I was knocked out by my brother. rubs back of head ouch. Oh, well. But, um, blah blah blah, stupid disclaimer, wish I could, but I don't. More blah blah blah and STORYTIME! YAY!

P.S. Yes, I've seen "Lightspeed" (and it's my favorite episode!), but I wanted to change it a little. Heh heh. Please don't kill me!

JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF

"You in, Gizmo?" Jinx asked from a hole in the roof.

"Their security sucks," Gizmo replied. The rest of the H.I.V.E. 5 and Jinx hopped through the hole.

"H.I.V.E. 5, Rob 'em blind!" Jinx commanded.

The H.I.V.E.s all scurried around like ants taking every thing in sight.

Jinx walked up to a necklace in a case.

"This is what I want." She opened the case with her "bad luck."

As she reached for it, she heard a voice say "You know, I think your better than that."

She spun around to see who it was, but there was no one there. When she turned back, the necklace was gone, and a single rose was in its place.

She picked it up and spun it in her fingers.

"Need a little luck?"

She looked around again, and no one was there.

"It's just a myth," she said to herself. "There's no ghost in the museum.

"No," said the voice. "But there's me."

"Who are yo…"

She was cut short by another kiss on the lips.

The boy pulled back and said, "See, I can steal things too."

Jinx saw that he had the same hair and eye color as the boy from earlier that day.

"Wait, are you…"

"Kid Flash. Fastest boy alive."

"No, I mean…"

"Jinx! The Titans are right outside!" See-more yelled.

"Then go!" Jinx yelled back.

She turned back to Kid Flash.

"Are you one of them?"

"Yeah. Why don't you join me? I know you're better than those losers you hang out with."

"I know. But I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me."

Kid Flash reached up and stroked her cheek gently.

"Is that some kind of excuse? Please? At least thing about it."

Jinx put her hand on his and pulled it off her cheek.

"No promises, but I will."

**BOOM!**

The door blew open and Jinx heard the famous yell of the Teen Titans leader through the dust.

"Titans, GO!"

The titans all ran out of the dust, but before they could attack, Jinx sent out some rays which blocked them, and she got away through a hole in the roof she made at the same time.

When the titans got over to where Kid Flash was standing, they all looked up at the hole.

"She's wonderful, isn't she?"

"You have no idea," Cyborg said.

JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF

"I'm outta her, you guys," Jinx said.

"OK," Billy said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Whatever. I'm goina beat you, snotball!" Gizmo yelled at the screen.

"Can you pick up some milk?" Mammoth asked, with his mouth full of a ham sandwich.

"Where's See-more?" Jinx asked.

The group groaned in response.

"Great help you bunch are" Jinx said, and walked through the door.

JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF

And again, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! My 3ed chapter, and it's movin' right a long! Most of this story was written in my 6th period study hall. So um, I'm not sure what that had to do with anythin', but um, yeah. So, once again, don't own 'em, but if I could make a portal into the teen titans/anime world I would so find them! And Gaara. And Kyo-kun. And Haru-kun. So anyway, R&R, peas!

JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF

With only a backpack over her shoulder, and a dark blue scarf around her neck (it's getting on to winter), she took off.

"How the heck do I find him?"

She looked around and saw the huge structure of a "T" which always watched over the city. She shivered at the thought that she might have to go there for help, but when she heard a huge explosion and a "BOO-YA!" she started to walk towards the noise.

She dropped her bag on the sidewalk and propped herself up against the wall to watch the titans fighting another group of people from the hives. They were her rival students.

"Hey! Look who it is! Where's your loser team?" one girl shouted.

Everything stopped and the titans turned to see who she was talking to.

"They aren't my team anymore, Geek. I left them."

"Aw. Did you think someone else would take you in? But who in the right mind would take in a jinx?"

**BAM!**

The girl was slammed up against a wall by a purple ray and slid to the ground.

"It's payback time." She cracked her knuckles.

And with that, everything started moving again.

JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF

In about 3 minutes, the villains were hauled away to jail, and Jinx was standing over by Kid Flash.

"So, you decided to take my advice."

"Yeah. But if they treat me like crap, I'm outta there."

"Don't worry. I won't let them do that."

The rest of the titans came over to Jinx.

Robin spoke first. "What are you doing her, Jinx?"

"I've left the H.I.V.E.S. I don't want to be a villain anymore."

"We'll have to see about that. Raven, check her."

Raven closed her eyes, muttered something, and Jinx felt someone else enter her mind. It was searching for something. When it got to a certain point, Jinx pushed it away.

Raven stumbled back a couple of steps and looked at Jinx.

"No one goes in that part. Not even I bring out those memories out of there."

Raven looked at Robin. "She's clear. Mostly." She glared at Jinx.

"OK. Jinx, you can come with us, but no funny business. If we find anything gone, you're out, got it?"

Jinx nodded.

"OK then," Robin said. "Let's go home."

Cyborg waited for Jinx and Kid Flash before he started walking.

"Nice to have ya on the good side, Jinx," He said.

"Yeah, Jinx-y. I' think you'll enjoy it," Kid Flash said.

"You call me Jinx-y one more time and you're dead."

Kid Flash and Cyborg both stopped and looked at each other.

JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF JKF

R&R! Danka!


	4. Author's Note

This Story's kinda dead. If you would like me to keep writing on it, then give me some ideas of what to do. I also had the idea of making a couple of short stories in this one story, but if I do that, I will need other ideas of what to write. So, if you would like this story to continue, give me ideas, but if not, chapter three will be the last chapter.

Thank you for reading my story, and please read my other stories that will come soon enough

Jinxeddragon


End file.
